


Interlude

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Do it.  Like I'm not even in the room."





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Interlude**

**by:** Montiese 

**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash   
**Rating:** ADULT  
< **Summary:** "Do it. Like I'm not even in the room."  
**Author's Note:** This is #7 in the Love Connection series 

Dr. Nancy McNally, United States National Security Advisor, walked into the King George Hotel. Four Secret Service agents draped her as she passed the front desk and went straight to the elevator.

"Which floor Dr. McNally?"

"Eight."

The elevator began to move. Nancy checked her watch; she was already ten minutes late. When the doors opened, she walked ahead of her agents. Gloria and Sean rushed to walk in front of her. When she arrived at Room 814, she turned to her detail.

"You are not to come into this room unless I scream one of your names, are we understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Carl, the head of her detail, stepped forward.

"If for some reason you cannot speak Dr. McNally, press the panic button."

"OK."

She went in and Dan spoke into his earpiece.

"Bishop is in the nest." He said.

Nancy looked around the room and sighed. It looked as if she was not the only one running late. Oh well. Suddenly, Nancy was on the receiving end of a full frontal assault. Lauren ran, jumping into her arms. She wrapped her legs around Nancy's waist and the National Security Advisor stumbled onto the bed.

"I thought I was alone." Nancy said, breathless.

"You're not. How long do we have?"

"Two and a half hours...give or take."

Lauren was already undressing her. Black skirt, black jacket and blue blouse. Nancy kicked off her pumps as her hair fell down to her shoulders...Lauren hated when it was pinned up. She was now dressed in a silver bra and panty set. Lauren took her precious time with the thigh highs; it was one of her favorite parts.

"Get comfortable. I'll be right back."

"Where are you...?"

"Shh." She kissed away her questions.

Nancy propped up the pillows as Lauren walked away. When she came back, she wore a pair of transparent black panties and nothing else. She carried a tray with expensive champagne, strawberries, whipped cream, and a silk scarf. Nancy smiled.

"You came prepared baby." Her voice was husky with desire.

"Mmm hmm."

Lauren put the tray on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran a strawberry through the bowl of whipped cream.

"Come here." She said to Nancy, slipping the fruit between her teeth. 

Nancy ate the fruit and kissed her lover's mouth. Lauren moaned into the kiss as Nancy pulled her into her embrace. She drew away.

"First, lets get you out of these clothes." Lauren said, focusing on the underwear.

"Yeah. Then what?"

"Hmm...I'm still debating. Any suggestions?"

"Make me scream baby."

"Are they out there?" Lauren asked.

"They always are. Its fine."

When Nancy was naked, Lauren took a feather from the tray. Nancy smiled.

"How did I miss that?" she asked.

"I don't know. You are usually so observant. Lie back, and spread your thighs. I'm covering your eyes."

Nancy did as she told her, not able to hide the big grin on her face as Lauren covered her closed eyes with the silk scarf. She squirmed when she felt the feather run down her neck; laughed when it brushed her shoulders. Lauren tickled it across her breasts; watched her nipples harden.

"Oh, mmm, that's nice."

Lauren sucked her some, moving away before Nancy got her fill. She growled but Lauren ignored her, trailing the feather on her stomach. Nancy thrust into it but it didn't help. She felt it tickle her thighs, her knees, and her legs.

"Stop torturing me." Nancy said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be silly." Lauren replied. "You are so cute when you squirm."

"You won't be saying that when it is your turn."

Lauren shut her up, flicking the feather quickly between her thighs.

"Spread them more please." Lauren said.

Nancy did, sliding down further on the bed.

"Damn, your pussy is beautiful."

"Oh God, that is hot baby."

Nancy poised herself, not sure if she would ever be ready for that feather to touch her clit. She let out a sound of surprise and ecstasy when it wasn't the feather, but Lauren's mouth that she felt on her sex.

"Oh God! Lauren!"

She pushed Lauren's head with the back of her hand. Lauren was doing that lizard thing with her tongue...if Nancy ever remembered she would have to have the move named and patented.

"Uhh..."

She climaxed, grabbing the sheets. Her lower body shuddered as she sagged. Nancy loved that feeling; the loss of control as the pistons fired in her brain and the nerves fizzed under her skin. Ripping the blindfold off, she grabbed Lauren by the shoulders and rolled them over on the bed.

"Am I being too rough?" Nancy asked.

"Hell no. You've been rougher."

"Just say the word baby."

Nancy stripped Lauren of the underwear, almost sorry to see the flimsy piece of material go. Naked women were hot, no doubt, but there was something about Lauren in a pair of sexy underwear that could keep Nancy heady for hours. She grabbed a half-full flute of champagne from the tray, pouring it on Lauren's chest.

"Ooh, that's cold." Lauren fidgeted.

Nancy licked her skin and she sighed. She thrust her breasts upward and Nancy took the bait...she never failed to. She bit the hard nipples gently. Pouring more champagne, Nancy sucked her. She relished the taste of Dom Perignon and salty skin.

"Mmm, suck harder." Lauren moaned.

She did, reaching her hand behind Lauren to bring her closer. The younger woman cried out from the touch. Her hand flew, slamming into the headboard. She ignored the pain...hardly felt it. Nancy took her time making love to Lauren's breasts. It was her favorite part and her lover's skin was so sensitive to the touch. Lauren got just as much pleasure, if not more from the experience.

When Nancy was finished, she made Lauren open her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Nance. I'll do anything you want."

Nancy smiled, running her fingers across Lauren's lips. This was one of her favorite games. As much as she didn't want to, the National Security Advisor got up from the bed. Lauren watched as she opened her purse and pulled out a vibrator.

"Anything?" Nancy asked.

Lauren smiled, nodding. She came back to the bed and put the vibrator in her hand.

"Do it. Like I'm not even in the room."

Nancy got up again, going to sit in the oversized chair across the room. Lauren relaxed on the pillows, clicking it on. It slid inside her easily...Lauren massaged her clit. She spread her lips open with her fingers, making sure Nancy got a good look. Nancy watched as her head lolled to the side, her eyes closed, and her rubbed her breast.

"Tell me how much you like it." Nancy said, moving her own hand between her thighs.

"Ohhh...feels...mmm..."

"Yeah, I would imagine so."

Lauren's body jerked; she slowed the vibrator to slow her orgasm. Nancy continued to touch herself.

"Oh Nance, oh, I'm coming!"

"I'm here baby. Ohhh...let it go."

Lauren cried out with her orgasm as Nancy's shot through her body.

"Come to me." Lauren whispered.

Nancy sagged in the chair.

"Sorry, can't quite move yet. Getting too old to recover quick from sex games."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, it is."

Lauren climbed off the bed, curling up in Nancy's lap on the chair. Nancy stroked her thigh.

"You were really good baby."

"Did I turn you on?" Lauren asked.

"You certainly did." Nancy looked at her watch. "We have enough time for a long shower."

"Goodie. I'm hungry though."

"Lunch hours are not about lunch anymore. Though I already have an idea about what I want for dinner."

They kissed until Nancy felt dizzy. Then Lauren led her into the bathroom.

* * *


End file.
